


@rileybishop1 on wattpad is stealing people’s fan fics

by Station19writer



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/pseuds/Station19writer





	@rileybishop1 on wattpad is stealing people’s fan fics

So I happened to find one of my works on her page and asked her to please take it down. She is dead set that she wrote it even though it is clearly on my ao3 page. She also has stolen from two other station 19 fan fic writers. Someone also commented that a lot of her Chicago pd fics are stolen too. I can’t look to see it f she’s stolen any others because she has blocked my account because I called her out. I would check her page to make sure your work doesn’t get stolen


End file.
